Picking Up The Pieces
by lookingforPrinceCharming
Summary: Bella and Jasper make a huge mistake and he leaves her heart shattered. Will Edward be able to pick up the pieces and put her back together? All Human, rated M for later chapters, Cannon pairings eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all, here is the first chapter of my second fanfiction story! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think and review when you are done reading it! Thanks!_**

Chapter 1

The first time I saw him, he was running through the sand to catch a football on the beach of Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. I was lying across a lounge chair next to my mother reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for the millionth time when the sudden movement caught my eye and I looked up just in time to see him jump off the ground and stretch himself to catch the ball. He looked magnificent. His tall frame was covered in toned muscles and golden skin topped off with a head full of golden waves falling just above his chin. The moment his feet touched back down he turned and looked straight at me and I suddenly lost all knowledge of how to breathe. A huge grin played across his face showcasing his straight, white teeth and sparkling blue eyes. I don't even know if the word blue covers it. They were almost the exact color of the clear ocean only feet from where he stood. My heart fluttered and I had no way to stop myself as I put my book down and began walking toward the water, passing him as I went.

My body by no means belonged in a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition but I was not built badly. My above average height was set off nicely by my lean muscle and thin limbs. My long brown curls were pulled into a high ponytail allowing me to show off the bikini my mother had insisted on buying me before we left Phoenix, deep blue with turquoise flowers. My skin had always been pale white but since we had been on the beaches of Mexico for a couple of days I had developed a light golden glow. I felt good about myself, better than I had ever felt in my twenty-two years, and I was going for it. I strutted my stuff right past him and walked straight into the warm water to submerse myself and come back up acting sexy like I had seen done in movies. Somehow, miracle beyond miracle, it had worked and he followed me into the water. When I turned toward him and coyly smiled, he held out his hand and introduced himself. I can still remember his Texas drawl as he said, "I'm Jasper, what's your name beautiful?" I know, it was kind of cheesy but he was very sexy and that made up for it.

I was supposed to be on this trip with my mom as my twenty-second birthday slash moving to be a writer in California trip but after that morning, the only person on my mind was Jasper Hale. Not that it truly mattered because my mom was doing a little bit of guy watching of her own and met Phil who took up all of her time. I think I fell in love with Jasper from that moment, and from what he told me, he fell for me the same moment. He was there with his twin sister and his parents as a mini family reunion because he and his sister were both actors in LA and didn't see their family back in Texas very often. It took me nearly two days to realize that I knew his work, dawning on me when a fan came up all crazy and asking for an autograph and picture. I felt like an idiot but he told me that he liked that I wanted him for a reason other than his fame. And he was famous, one of the fastest growing young actors in Hollywood along side his best friends. Apparently they all stuck together.

On the night before I was supposed to head back to Phoenix, Jasper and I had a romantic dinner at a little restaurant on the coast before taking a moonlit walk down the beach. We were cuddled on the beach when he told me he loved me. I was over the moon and returned the sentiment. He then pulled me away to look in his eyes and asked me to marry him. I was stunned. I had only known him for a week, and yet it somehow felt like an eternity. I said yes and he slipped a beautiful diamond solitaire on my finger before pulling my up and walking toward the resort down the beach from where we were staying. Apparently there was a chapel inside that resort and he had made an appointment ahead of time. And so we got married, a week after meeting each other, in a chapel on the beach in Mexico. I was in love and didn't think things could get any better. But then we went back to his room to consummate the marriage.

I had been a virgin before we got married and I was extremely nervous but altogether eager to experience sex for the first time with my beautiful new husband. It was not nearly what my best friend Angela had made it out to be, painful and awkward. It was slow and tender and romantic. My heart swelled so much I thought I might explode with happiness. Then we had sex again and I learned that my heart wasn't the only thing capable of exploding. When Jasper gave me my first orgasm, I thought there was a definite possibility that I was dying. Stars exploded in behind my eyes and my legs went slightly numb, my heart beating so quickly I thought it might give way. I screamed so loud that Jasper covered my mouth with his in an attempt to muffle me. It was at that moment that I finally knew why people make such a big deal out of sex. It was amazing. Jasper gave me three more orgasms that night and by the last one, it was all I could do not to fall asleep at that very moment. I was blissful.

When we got up that morning, Jasper switched his flight to come back to Phoenix with me to pack up the rest of my things before moving into his house in LA. I called my mom and he called his family to have them meet us down at breakfast so we could tell everyone together. Daniel and Maria Hale were thrilled, welcoming me into the family. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's gorgeous twin sister, was taken aback but told us she was happy for us, telling me she was excited to finally have a sister. My mom was not so receptive. She was shocked to say the least, and I think she was hurt that she was not there. She finally pulled me into a hug and told me that she was happy if I was happy and welcomed Jasper into the family. Happy didn't cover it, I was bursting with ecstasy. That evening we were in my small room in Phoenix packing up my stuff and shoving it in a rented moving truck for us to drive to LA. He had my entire room done and packed by bed time and we drove to my new home together the next day.

I soon learned that my new life in Hollywood was crazy. The paparazzi were all over me and Jasper, shocked to hear that one of the most eligible bachelors was no longer on the market, although they had yet to learn that I was more than just his girlfriend. Not only that, but only two months after we settled in, Jasper brought me up to Canada where he was to begin filming his current movie, the second out of a series of four about a family of vampires. Getting to Canada for the first time was like walking into family reunion. Jasper's sister was in the movie as well as his best friends Edward and Emmett Cullen and Alice Brandon. The first night we all met up at a trendy little restaurant, my hand securely in Jasper's as he pulled me toward the table with all of his best friends. "Everyone, this is my wife Bella." Since he had sworn Rosalie to secrecy and I had been hiding my ring in public, his friends were shocked. Alice actually fell out of her chair, which from what I was told was a once in a life time thing for the graceful pixie. I should have known then and there, but you can always see it coming when you look back. His friends welcomed me in gladly and I soon felt like I was part of the family.

Within days Edward and I developed a great friendship, hanging out on set and off whenever Jasper was off working. Those first couple of weeks were amazing. The major shock didn't come until the third week. I hadn't been feeling well and I decided to see a doctor, making an appointment without telling anyone. The doctor told me that there was nothing to worry about; they were just symptoms of my pregnancy. It was my time to fall of the chair then. Jasper and I had not even discussed having children. It was even more of a shock when I found out that I was already nearing the end of my first trimester. It had to have happened that first night or our first night in LA together. Once I was checked up to find me and the baby healthy, I was scheduled for an appointment with an obstetrician and sent on my way with a massive bottle of prenatal vitamins that I slipped into my massive purse. I decided not to freak out my husband until after the first trimester in fear that I would lose the baby. It was extremely difficult to keep it a secret.

That brings us to where we are now. I had my appointment with the obstetrician the week I entered my second trimester, having an internal ultrasound to show me a good view of my little one. I was thrilled when I heard the heartbeat for the first time and even more giddy when I saw the little fingers for the first time. That evening I went back to Jasper and I's apartment to curl up and read "What to Expect When You're Expecting" before falling asleep before Jasper made it home for the night. I was awoken by Jasper gently shaking me from my sleep only an hour after I dozed off.

"Bella, we need to talk." Jasper said, looking down at me sadly as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked him, confused over his facial expression.

"I'm…I'm just…I'm not happy in our marriage." He told me and I was shocked. We had just had sex multiple times last night and I know that he got off. "I think that I want an annulment." He might have well just slapped me.

"What?" I managed to say as I tried to steady my breathing.

"I think that we rushed into this and I'm not sure that I truly love you. I think we may have made a mistake. I have been talking to Alice and…" He rambled on but all I heard was Alice.

"You talked to Alice about this?" I said with hurt and anger. I could not believe that he had just woken me up to tell me he wanted to act as though our marriage had never existed and another woman had helped him come to this conclusion.

"Well, yah. She is my best friend and I knew I could come and talk to her about it. She really knows how to listen to me and…" I cut him off right there, unwilling to let him say any more.

"I…I'm not sure what to say about all of this." I started and he put his hand on my arm in an attempt to sooth me. I shook off his arm in anger and disbelief. "I'm not going to trap you in this marriage if it isn't what you want. It would just make me unhappy in the long run." I told him, trying to explain it more to myself than to him.

"Thank you, Bella. I knew you would understand." He told me and tried to pull me into a hug. I put up my hands to block his attempted hug and he dropped his arms.

"I said I wouldn't keep you here but I think you will have a hard time finding a judge that will grant you an annulment. Generally they don't grant them when there is a child involved." I told him with an edge of bitterness to my voice.

"A child?" He asked me incredulously, his brow knit together.

"Tonight I was going to tell you; I just entered my second trimester. It was supposed to be a happy surprise, not a kink in your plans. I will allow you a divorce but I will have full custody and you will pay to support us." I told him, running things through my head out loud.

"Listen, Bella, if there is a baby involved, maybe we shouldn't…" He started to reason out.

"No Jasper, this is what you wanted and I don't want you to be unhappy. I will release you from our marriage so you can be free to be with Alice." I told him with anger and bitterness.

"What? How did you know about Alice?" He asked me in confusion.

"You just told me. Go find somewhere else to sleep and I will gather my things and have them out of here tomorrow." I ordered him as I struggled to stop the tears that were gathering from falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he made me cry. He got off the bed and threw a few clothing items into a bag before gathering his toiletries and leaving the apartment. The moment the door shut, a loud sob escaped my throat and I began weeping. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number, although it took me a few minutes because my hands were shaking so badly.

"Edward?" I asked the moment he answered the phone, trying to speak coherently.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"I need you. Please come over." I begged him as another sob escaped.

"I'm on my way over, Bells; just hang on a couple minutes." He told me and hung up the phone as I broke down further. My life was shattering and I had no way of stopping it.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've know_

_I should've known_

_I'm not a princess, and this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To come around_

_Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I've had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy ending, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, and this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday _

_Who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, and that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now_

(White Horse by Taylor Swift)

**_There it was! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 already?! I couldn't just publish one this first time! So here is the second. I already have a couple more written but I don't want to publish them until I have atleast one more written so I don't get behind! I hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 2

I was curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing when Edward walked in. My back was facing the door and didn't know he had walked into the room until I felt the weight on the bed shift.

"Bella, sweetie, tell me what happened." He told me as he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. I sniffed and took a minute to compose myself before I turned in his arms to face him. I was pretty sure that I looked awful but he gave me a weak smile and brushed the hair out of my face. He patiently waited for me to be ready to tell him about it, just holding me in his arms and rubbing my back.

Finally I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Jasper told me he wants to have our marriage annulled." I told him meekly, needing to gage his reaction before I continued to tell him the rest of the story. His eyes widened and he suddenly looked furious.

"He did what?!" He yelled. I simply nodded and he looked like he knew that that wasn't all that I had to tell him. "What happened then?" He asked more gently, trying to give me time to form my thoughts.

"I…um…I told him that I wasn't going to trap him in this marriage and that if he wanted out I would let him out. Then I told him that there was no way anyone would grant him an annulment." I told him, not quite ready to tell him the last part.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Why would you tell him he couldn't have an annulment?" Edward asked, clearly not following where I was going with this. Not that I could blame him, it was my life and I could barely follow where I was going with this.

"I told him that no one would grant him an annulment with a child involved." I told him with my face buried in his chest. As he registered what I said, his hands that had been rubbing my back suddenly stilled.

"I'm sorry, did you just say there was a child involved?" He asked and I slowly nodded. "Bella, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" He asked he and I could feel his heart beating faster. Slowly, I nodded my head again. "How far along are you? Is the baby healthy? How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" The questions ran out of his mouth as they popped into his head, his filter obviously broken. I could not help myself and I chuckled a little bit.

"I just entered my second trimester. We are both fine, I just had an internal ultrasound this afternoon and I got to hear the heartbeat and see the fingers. It was pretty great and I was planning on telling Jasper tonight. I was feeling great but he didn't come home until late and I fell asleep. He woke me up to tell me he didn't want to be married to me anymore. I told him I was pregnant, and he told me maybe he could rethink things." I told him, needing a break as the emotions started to well again.

"So what did you tell him? When he said he could rethink things?" Edward asked me. I think he was still trying to grasp what I was telling him and trying to be a supportive friend instead of finding Jasper to rip his head off.

"I told him no, that this is what he wanted and that I would allow him the divorce but that I would get full custody and he would support us. Then I told him that I would give him his freedom so he could be with Alice." I said the last part quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"You what?!" He yelled. So much for that plan. "Wait, how does Alice get involved in this whole thing?" He asked me as confusion set in.

"Apparently Alice helped him to see that this was what he wanted. I have been suspecting something was going on between them for a while. Then when I told him that he was free to be with her he asked me how I knew about him and Alice. I told him that he just told me." I explained to him as a slow numb was beginning to settle over my shattered heart.

"Oh my God, Bella. I am so sorry sweetheart. Then what did you do?" He asked me, knowing that the story was coming to an end.

"I told him to find somewhere else to sleep and that I would pack up my things and move out tomorrow." I told him calmly. Then the flood gates broke and I started sobbing uncontrollably. "What am I going to do Edward? Where am I going to go? How am I going to raise a baby on my own?" I asked as I cried, wrapping my arms around my growing bulge. Even if I didn't know how to raise a baby on my own, I loved this baby and I would give her all I had.

"Bella, look at me." He ordered me as he framed my face with his hands and tilted my head so that I could look him in the eye. "Do you really think that I would let you do this on your own? You will move in with me and we will do this together." He told me as though that answer made perfect sense.

"Edward, I can't do that to you. It's not fair to you. It's not your job to take care of me or my baby." I told him as my mind was wishing that what he was telling me was not too good to be true. I wanted it to be true.

"You are not doing anything _to _me, you are doing something _with _me. I will be there for you as long as you want me there. Let me be there. Please Bella. Let me help you." He begged me not only with his words but also with his eyes.

"Edward, are you sure about this? You know what people will say when they see a pregnant girl hanging around your house, hanging out with you? Think about your reputation. I don't want this to ruin your life." I told him, trying to talk some reason into him. I wanted to give him the opportunity to find happiness, not hang out with the fat soon to be single mom whose loser husband ditched her for someone else.

"Bella, that won't happen. What good is a life if there is no one to share it with? And about people talking, let them. Hell, I will just tell them the baby is mine and we will avoid the whole issue." He told me and I stared at him like he had grown a second head. Did he just say he wanted to say the baby was his?

"Why would you do that, Edward?" I asked him in confusion.

"To protect your reputation, of course. You and Jasper never announced your marriage and the last thing the media will be looking at is the divorce blog in Canada. As far as they are concerned, he was your friend and cover up as you dated me. It will all work out fine. I will be beside you every step of the way and I will love this baby as if it were my own." Edward explained to me and I still stared at him with confusion in my eyes. Then he reached a hand down to rub my belly. I couldn't help but start crying again.

This time I wasn't just crying for my broken heart. I was crying because I didn't know how I could possibly be blessed with such an amazing friend. I was crying for the father that my baby wouldn't have. I was crying for the possible dad my baby might have. I was crying because there was too much going through me brain to comprehend all at once. Edward thought he said something wrong and pulled me to him to try and shush me.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It was just an idea, if you don't want to its okay. We will figure something out." He told me, trying to hide the hurt in his voice but I knew him better than that. I shook my head.

"It's not that, Edward. I just don't know how I could be so lucky to have someone who would want to do that for me and my baby. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to you know?" I told him, desperately hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"I want to do this, Bella. I love you, you are my best friend. And I love this baby already, whether you want the role I play in its life to be as dad or uncle." He told me with a small smile.

"Before you got here my life was shattered in a million pieces and then you showed up with the duct tape. I would love it if you would act as my baby's dad. I cannot picture anyone who would love this little one as much as I do, but I think that you just might be able to come close. I love you too Edward. Thank you." I said as I snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke with a start as Jasper shouted, "What the hell, Bella?!" I sat up slightly disoriented and wondering why he was yelling at me. Then I realized that I had slept in Edward's arms and I rolled my eyes. The man that is having an affair is angry at his soon to be ex-wife for sleeping in the same bed as her best friend? Get over it.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I asked him as Edward was beginning to stir next to me.

"So is the baby really mine, Bella? Or did you just say that to try and trap me?" He spat at me and before I knew what I was doing I had climbed over Edward and punched, not slapped, punched Jasper in the face. "What the hell?!" He yelled as he grabbed his face and I cradled my hand in my other hand. Edward woke up just in time to see me punch his former best friend and was checking my hand for me, asking me something about my thumb but I didn't hear him because I was fuming.

"How could you ask me that? You know that you are the only man I have ever had sex with. Edward is my best friend and he was here to help pick up the pieces after you left me shattered last night. He is going to be there for me and this baby, where as some people will be off screwing their costars!" I screamed at him. I knew that raising my blood pressure was not good for the baby and I tried to calm myself down but I was too worked up. "What did you come here to do, Jasper?" I asked grudgingly.

"I just came to tell you that we have an appointment with a lawyer this afternoon at 3. Are you going to be able to make it? I would like to get this over with quickly." He told me in an uninterested tone.

"That's fine, lets 'get this over with quickly' as you said. And just for being an ass, I hope you know that I am going to demand a good settlement and high child support." I told him half to spite him and half to warn him. The whole time Edward just sat there holding my hand and glaring at his former friend. As soon as Jasper left the room I turned to Edward and told him I was going to get a shower. As I let the hot water run over my body I let the song clouding my brain run out of my lips.

"_She says I don't know if I've ever been good enough, _

_I'm a little bit rusty and I think my head is caving in _

_And I don't know if I've ever been really loved _

_By a hand that's touched me and I feel like something's going to give _

_And I'm a little bit angry _

_Well this ain't over no not here _

_Not while I still need you around_

_You don't own me we're not changing_…"

I was just about to break out the melancholy chorus when Edward knocked on the door to check on me and I told him I would be out in a minute as I sighed and finished showering. It was for the best, who was I to sing _Push_ by Matchbox Twenty in my current mental state? I quickly dried and wrapped a towel around me as I left the bathroom in search for clothing. Edward was laying on the bed and asked me if I was okay. I sadly nodded my head. As heart broken as I was, I was in fact going to be okay. I had an amazing best friend who would take good care of me and my baby. Things could be worse I suppose.

**_Well, let me know what you thought! Don't forget to review please, it really does make me feel all warm and gooey inside!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am really enjoying writing this story, it allows me to use my imagination a little more freely! I hope you are enjoying it as well! _**

**_Characters belong to Mrs. Meyers and not me!_**

**_Read and Review!_**

Chapter 3

Edward and I spent the rest of the morning packing up the belongings I had with me in Vancouver and moving them over to Edward's apartment. Rosalie and Emmett shared the room on the other side of the apartment and were very confused when Edward started carrying in my bags.

"Bella, what are you doing here? And why does Edward have your suitcases?" Rosalie asked as she turned away from the movie she and Emmett were watching when Edward walked in the door. Emmett turned around too.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Emmett told me with a grin. I returned it with a weak smile.

"Bella is going to be staying here from now on." Edward told them as he brought my bags into his room.

"What? Why? Bella, what's going on?" Rosalie asked in a worried voice as she jumped off the couch and followed Edward to his room. I hung my head down and sat on the edge of his bed, refusing to say anything because I was afraid I would begin crying again. Edward sat down and put his arm around me, pulling me into him.

"Jasper asked Bella for a divorce. I am going to take care of her from now on." Edward told Rose and Emmett.

"What? He asked for a divorce? Are you alright, Bella?" Emmett asked me. I simply nodded.

"Bella, I am so sorry. But I have to ask, why do you have to take care of her now Edward?" Rosalie asked and even though I knew it was just her personality, it was still a slap in the face and before I could stop it from happening tears started rolling down my cheeks. Edward hugged me closer to him and tried to calm me down.

"Rosalie, what the hell is your problem?" Edward yelled at her and gently rocked me back and forth. "Its okay, Bella. They don't need to know. It is going to be okay. We can get through this." Edward whispered to me as he held on to me.

"We don't need to know what? Edward, what is going on here?" Rosalie demanded. Emmett simply stared between Edward and me on the bed and Rose standing at the door with her hands on her hips. I think he was having a hard time deciding whether or not to support his girlfriend or his brother and the girl crying on his shoulder. That was Emmett, always the big bear that hated to see any girl cry.

"Just tell them Edward; it wouldn't be long before they found out anyways." I told him with defeat. I was already showing and having to wear strategically loose clothing.

"If you're sure, Bella." He told me before he turned to Rose and Emmett. "Bella is pregnant." He told them in a soothing voice. Emmett's jaw dropped to the ground and Rosalie choked on her own saliva.

"Jasper just asked his pregnant wife for a divorce." Rosalie said out loud as if testing the words. "What the HELL is wrong with my brother?!" She yelled; she was absolutely fuming. We spent the next few minutes telling her about Jasper's affair with Alice and about Edward's promise to raise my child as his own. Rose and Emmett were stunned but they told us they were on our side and they would do whatever they needed to do to help me and Edward. I couldn't understand how they were standing behind me and Edward on this whole thing.

That afternoon Edward brought me to the office of the lawyer Jasper had arranged to meet. When we arrived at the office with plans of Edward waiting outside the office for me, we found Alice doing the same thing. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at her sitting there next to Jasper. When she stood up to greet me I turned around and started to hyperventilate. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, rubbing my back with his other hand.

"Bella, look at me." Edward told me, hooking his finger under my chin to pull my face up. "You are going to do this and you will be fine and before you know it we will be moving on with our lives and preparing to raise this baby together." He then gave me one of his brilliant grins to reassure me. I never really saw how beautiful he was before that moment in time. I mean I knew he was good looking. Everyone knew that. But at that moment I realized that he was truly beautiful in the most incredibly genuine way. I gave him a watery smile and nodded before he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. When we turned back around, Alice was sitting back down and looking sullenly at the ground and Jasper was glaring at the wall. Just then the secretary told us Jasper and I could go in to meet with the lawyer.

When we walked in the man sat us down and then asked us why we wanted a divorce. Jasper immediately began explaining how we rushed into the marriage and how it was all a huge mistake and how he thought that we should be free to fall in love for real. During the whole explanation I couldn't help but think that he was the one that asked me to marry him and then dragged me down to the beach to make it legal 5 minutes later. Then he said that he just wanted this whole thing to be over so we could both get on with our lives and be happy. I was angry and said something about him just wanting to be able to screw Alice without feeling guilty and he exploded.

"Me? What about you, Bella? Step off your high horse and look around you. It is so clear that you want to be with Edward, you are throwing yourself all over him. The baby is probably his anyways." Jasper spat at me, his voice full of venom. The lawyer tried to interrupt, obviously not forewarned about the pregnancy.

"I don't know what else I can say to get you to understand that I have never had sex with anyone other than you! I was not the one off fucking my friend and then coming home to you and sleeping with you the same night! Edward is with me because I need support, because you tore my heart out and stomped on it! And now I am carrying _your_ child and you are abandoning me and _Edward_ is offering to help me out! I'm sorry if I am trying to give this baby a chance at a decent life!" I yelled at Jasper, no longer sad and depressed but furious and murderous. I then sat back down and quietly glared at the lawyer across from me.

"I did not know that there was a child involved, this does complicate things. When is the baby due?" He asked me with a kind voice. I had to appreciate his effort to calm me and make me more comfortable.

"May twenty-fifth." I told him.

"I assume, Bella, that you will be wanting full custody of the child?" He asked me and I nodded. "And I assume you are willing to comply with this, Jasper?" He asked him and he nodded. "Then we will need to discuss child support. Bella, are you asking for spousal support as well?" The lawyer asked me.

"No, the child support as well as a good settlement are all that I ask. I want half of everything and since we had no prenuptial agreement, that shouldn't be a problem. As for the child support, I want the medical bills for the pregnancy, birth, and childhood appointments paid for as well as a monthly stipend to help me provide for the baby." I told the lawyer.

"That seems like a fair request. Jasper, does that sound like a fair request to you?" The lawyer asked, looking hopeful that this whole thing could be done quickly and quietly.

"Yah, sure. Just give her what she wants so I can get out of this." He grumbled, delivering a blow to the gut. We then drew up the first draft of the papers and he informed Jasper of what paperwork would need to be provided in order to complete the divorce agreement and told us as soon as the paperwork was turned in he would draw up the agreement and call us to sign it. With that we got up and left, me walking out first. Edward met me at the door to take my hand and lead me away but before we could leave Alice stopped us.

"Bella, wait. I am so sorry for putting you through this. I had no idea about the baby. But you just can't help who you love…" She started telling me and something inside me snapped.

"Alice, do not speak to me again. Ever. We are not friends and you are not part of my life." I told her and started to walk away.

"Edward, you have to make her understand…" Alice pleaded.

"You and I will only speak on set. You will not talk to me or try to see me if it does not involve the filming of the movies. What you have done is unforgivable and we will never have a friendship again. You might as well move on now." Edward told her and led me away. As soon as the cool fall air hit my face I took a deep breath and exhaled all the weight that had been pressing down on my chest.

Suddenly my stomach growled and I realized I was starving. Edward laughed at me. "Lets go get you some food, you are eating for two now after all." He told me and I smiled at him, placing one hand on my belly and the other in Edward's waiting grasp. We called Rose and Emmett to tell them that the appointment was over and to ask them if they wanted to join us for dinner. We met up at a diner a couple blocks from our apartment because I could think of no food other than burgers. After we were seated and had ordered, I began to tell the three of them what had gone on in the lawyer's office.

"Bella, I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself like that. I know that it took a lot of courage for you to do that." Edward said, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Bella, I want you to know that I think my brother is an ass and I am behind you all the way on this. I also called my parents and they think what he is doing is ridiculous and want to stay a part of your and the baby's lives." Rose told me as she reached across the table for my hand. I was grateful she didn't hate me and accuse me of being a gold digger when I told them what my demands were for the divorce.

"I cannot believe he actually told the lawyer to give you what you wanted so this whole thing could be over. And accusing you of screwing around with Edward? Just because he can't keep it in his pants." Emmett fumed. He was clearly on my side. Just as Edward was about to add to the ranting, Rosalie's phone rang.

"It's him, the nerve. Just stay quite for a minute while I take this real quick." She told us while she opened her phone. "What?" She answered in a surly voice. "Yah, I know what is going on…No she is not trying to turn me against you…I already told them…They think you are an ass for doing this to her and they want to maintain a relationship with her and the baby…Because you _are_ an ass…How could you do this to her?! …I don't want to talk to you right now…I would not recommend that…Because he might kick your sorry ass if you show up…Because he cares about her and sees her like his little sister…Well, who knows, after all this mess is over he might just end up her brother…Good, I'm glad that stung…Don't you dare say that!...You fucking dick! Don't call me again, I can't stand you!" She said as she snapped the phone shut in anger. "He tried to tell me the baby was Edwards and he was excited to finally get out of the marriage, because you know you guys have been married so long!" She said dramatically.

I was angry that he had said that but I was caught up on the part of the conversation that I assumed involved Emmett. "Emmett, do you really think of me as your little sister?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course Bells. I love you like you are one of the Cullens already. And what she said about maybe making that a reality some day, I really do hope that is the truth. Even through all the shit that is going on right now, I have never seen Edward look happier." He told me. I looked over at Edward who had a small blush on his cheeks. I could not believe what me ears were telling me. Edward wanted to be with me? I could not see how that could possibly be true.

"Thanks, Em." Edward told Emmett, looking down into his drink. Emmett just grinned wide.

"What are big brothers for?" He replied with a wink. I noticed this from the corner of my eye but I hadn't taken my focus off of Edward.

"Is what he's saying the truth, Edward?" I asked him meekly, afraid that the truth would be a huge resounding no.

"Well, yah Bella. I love being around you and meeting you, even if it was just to become your best friend, has been the greatest thing to happen in my life. I want you to know, Bella, that I will do everything possible to make you and this baby happy. And if one day that includes being a dad to this baby and a husband to you, I am more than willing to do that." Edward told me with complete sincerity. In that moment, there was no one else in the world but Edward and me. I didn't even think before I leaned over and placed a light kiss on Edward's lips. As I touched my lips to his, I could not help but allow a song to run through my mind; a song that I had never truly been able to apply to my life until that moment in time.

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's fearless_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless(Fearless, Taylor Swift)_

"I told you he was falling in love with her." I heard Emmett tell Rose in a happy voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two chapters in one day! Here is the next one, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Stephanie Meyers owns these characters, not me!_**

**_Read and Review!_**

Chapter 4

The next week passed slowly. While everyone was at work filming, I would sleep till noon and then spend the next few hours wallowing in self pity before I would make myself presentable before the gang got home. I felt guilty for what I was putting my friends through and angry for what Jasper and Alice were putting me through. There were more meeting with the lawyer and I was exhausted from the emotional warfare being played by Jasper.

Two weeks after Jasper and I first met with the lawyer, an agreement was reached. I would get half of everything having to do with bank accounts and possessions, including the house Jasper was putting on the market. I would keep the car Jasper had bought me when we first got to LA and have all my medical bills paid for all the way through the baby's second birthday. I would also receive two thousand dollars a month in child support until the baby turned eighteen. The day after the divorce was settled and the papers signed, I went back to LA alone to move my things out of Jasper's house and into Edward's.

I had finally gotten up the courage to call my best friend from home and tell him all of what happened. I thought for sure Jacob would be disappointed with me and tell me 'I told you so' but he surprised me by being very supportive. He flew in from Phoenix to help me move from one man's house to another and did not tell me I was an idiot for believing in them both.

"Bells, I love you to death. If this is going to make you happy then I think you should go for it." He told me with a sympathetic smile after I told him of my fears of being left again. "You can't keep yourself hidden under a rock all the time, you have to live." Since when had he gotten so wise? Jake and I had dated in high school for two years and had been best friends from the time we were six. He had been head over heals for me for years but as much as I wanted to be in love with him, I never had been. I felt too much comfort and not enough passion. He had gotten over it but up until very recently still held a flame for me. He was crushed when I came back from Puerto Vallarta with a surprise husband. He cried when I told him that I loved him but I was going to get on with my life in LA. We didn't talk for a very long week before he broke and told me he would rather have me as a friend then nothing at all. Two weeks later he started dating Leah and they were great for each other.

"Thanks Jake, I know you are right. I'm just so scared of getting hurt again. And if Edward hurts me, I won't be the only being hurt." I told him as I rubbed by bulging belly. I wasn't even four months pregnant yet and I was already definitely showing. Jake let out a small laugh to take me out of my train of thought. "What's so funny?" I asked him with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, I just cannot believe that you are going to have a kid. All those times I tried to get you to sleep with me and I just can't help but think that could've been me. Thank God you told me no. I am definitely not ready to be a dad. Best uncle in the world, yes, but dad, not even close." He explained and I smiled. I couldn't even picture him as the father of my child. I could picture Jasper's features on the baby but not him being a dad. I could picture both from Edward, but maybe that was because I knew he was planning on acting as the dad.

"Thank God indeed. I would have one hell of a mess on my hands if I had to raise both you and a baby!" I joked with him, grinning as I took a stab at his immaturity.

"Hey, I have grown up a lot in the last two months!" He whined, totally failing to prove his point.

"Yah, sure you have." I said, shoving his shoulder lightly. "Seriously though Jake, I think that Leah has been great for you. I truly can see that you have changed a lot lately and for the better." I told him with my gentle big sister voice. I was only seconds away from telling him I was proud of him, but he beat me to it.

"Thanks Bells, she really has been. And I know that you are hurting right now but I want you to know that I am proud of you." He told me and stopped me as my head dropped and started to shake side to side. "Hey, look at me. You are an amazing woman, a freaking awesome friend, and you are going to be one hell of a mom. I know he broke you but that is not your issue to deal with. He was an ass and he deserves to be miserable. You on the other hand were done a favor and now you are going to be able to get on with your life with a man who really loves you and would do anything for you. You should thank Jasper. Or break his shit, whatever works best for you." He said matter-of-factly as he sat on Jasper's couch looking around. I laughed at how the serious conversation had taken a short trip to the light side.

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot coming from you." I said as I went over a sat on his lap, sinking into his large mass like a crater. "I don't think it would make me feel better to break his stuff but I think it could make me feel better if we hid it. Keep it in the house but make him go search for it. Now that we have all of my stuff packed up we should be able to find some good spots." I told him, already looking around for places to hide things.

After we had successfully hid all of Jasper's favorite possessions in different places, we began moving my things to Edward's house. Edward's house was only twelve blocks away and slightly larger than Jasper's. It only took us three trips to move all my stuff from house to house in my Range Rover. I put all my possessions into the spare room on the second floor until I had decided sleeping arrangements. That night I slept in the arms of my best friend in my 'boyfriend's' bed. The next morning we had a car come and pick us up and take us to the airport, me heading to Vancouver and Jake to Phoenix.

"Bells?" Jake asked as we were making our way through the LAX security.

"Hmm?" I answered him as I took off my favorite tweed Converse shoes.

"Have you thought about writing your way through your problems? I bet it has been a long time since you have sat down and wrote for a while. I know you had originally planned on moving to LA to write." Jake asked me and I was caught off guard by the suggestion.

"Honestly, I haven't even thought about it. It has been far too long since I did anything with my computer other than answer emails." I told him, already thinking about how much I missed writing.

"I'm just saying, maybe it would help you?" He said and sounded like a cross between my dad and my therapist.

"How is it you know me better than I even know myself?" I asked him with a smile. "I think I might just try to work through it, just me and my computer. It might be nice just to have an outlet for my emotions. Thanks Jake." I said completely genuinely as I sat down to put my shoes back on. This was why he was my best friend; he always knew what I needed before even I did. When it was time for us to head for opposite terminals we hugged and agreed to call each other when we touched down. It was good to see him but I was suddenly eager to be back in Canada.

Edward picked me up from the airport. He was waiting with the crowd to see people exit the terminal and the moment he saw me his face lit up. I walked straight into his arms and didn't want to be let go. We finally broke away from each other and made our way to the baggage claim. The bags hadn't come out yet and Edward was telling me how happy he was to see me as we waited, his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him and my arm around his waist. He kissed me on the top of my head and whispered something about forgetting a greeting. Before I could understand what he was doing he has on his knees, kissing my belly and saying he missed the baby. My heart swelled and my eyes welled up. It was the sweetest moment and I knew that very second that he was the perfect father for my baby.

That sweet moment, however, was soon interrupted as the paparazzi swarmed at us out of no where and started clicking pictures and asking questions. The bags started coming around and we tried to spot my suitcase as quickly as possible so we could get out of there. Luckily the security guards were headed our way to give us a hand. As soon as my bright pink suitcase came around Edward grabbed it and the guards ushered us toward the parking garage with the paparazzi on our tails.

"Edward, who's the girl? Isn't she the girl seen with Jasper a few months ago? What is she to you?" They threw at him until he finally answered the last question.

"She's my girlfriend." He told them as he kept his arm around me as we moved with the guards toward his car.

"Is the baby yours? How far along is she? How do you feel about being a father?" They spit, only spurred on by the previous answer. Edward safely tucked me into the passenger's seat of the car and shoved my bag in the trunk, going around to get into the driver's seat. Just as he opened the door I heard him answer the last question.

"I have never been happier about anything in my life." He told them as he shut the door and the guards broke up the paparazzi so we could escape the parking garage and head back the apartment.

"Edward?" I asked him as we jumped on the highway.

"Yah?" He answered, merging into traffic.

"Was what you said true?" I asked shyly. I was fairly sure I wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"About what? That I called you my girlfriend? That is how I think of you." He told me, looking at me briefly with a smile on his face.

"Well, thanks, but no. About the baby, you've never been more happier about anything else?" I asked him.

"That is absolutely true, Bella." He told me, lifting my hand to his mouth to press a kiss to my palm. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was happy in that moment. It didn't matter that I was waiting for my divorce to be finalized or that my ex was an ass who wanted nothing to do with his child. I had Edward and that made me feel good.

The next morning I woke up when Edward did and he offered to take me on set with him but I declined. I told him I wanted to spend some time alone. When he asked if I was okay, I assured him I was and that I looked forward to seeing him when he got home, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. The moment the apartment was empty, I grabbed my computer out of its case and, sitting in bed with it on my lap, began typing away. I didn't stop typing until my stomach growled loudly at 2:30. I had awoken at 6:30 and had not eaten anything since. I hit save and went to make myself a sandwich. When I had finished, I sat back down to see what I had written and if I could make any use of it. It turned out I was writing a youth fiction book. I had never written a book before although I did have a couple of short stories published. I had been in a writing induced coma and had not even truly realized what I was writing about until I sat down to read through it. It was about an unpopular girl that falls in love with the most popular boy in the school one summer just to end up knocked up and have him act like she didn't exist. I already had fifty-eight pages with random passages to be used in the future chapters. So this is what I would be doing for the next month while everyone else was at work. I wrote ten more pages before I heard the door open and close and steps walking to the room.

Edward peeked his head in the door. He looked slightly worried that I was still sitting in bed at- damn it was five!- and he arched one eyebrow at me. "Hey, what have you been doing all day?" He asked as he walked the rest of the way into the room. I closed my computer after saving the document and then smiled up at him.

"I have been writing." I told him with a grin.

"All day?" He asked and I nodded. "It has been ten hours since I left you this morning." He told me, his voice concerned.

"I stopped for lunch?" I said trying to make him feel better but he just shook his head. "I know but it has been forever since I have been able to write and I just sat down and let it pour out of me. I feel amazing and I have so many ideas floating around in my head. It's truly incredible." I spilled at him and he smiled at me.

"So it has been good writing?" He asked me, wanting reassurance, and I nodded. "Well, then I am glad you were hit with a bought of inspiration. What are you writing?" He asked with genuine interest.

"I think it is a book." I told him and he looked surprised.

"You are writing a book?" He asked and I nodded. "Have you ever tried to write a book before?"

"No, but I already have almost seventy pages and I still have so much more to write." I explained and couldn't tell if he understood or not.

"Okay, so what are you writing about?" He asked and listened patiently as I explained it to him and then asked if he could read it.

"Not right now, I don't think you could make sense of it at this point. But I promise the moment I am done, you can read it." I told him and he nodded his head saying he understood. I then got changed into something a little less comfortable and we went out for pizza. It was one of the best days I had had since Jasper and I had gotten married. I don't think that said a lot for our marriage. Maybe all of this really was for the best, that I would be a lot happier.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So I realize it has been a remarkably long time since I wrote a new chapter and many of you have been wondering why. So here is the story: literally days after my college graduation my computer crashed so massively that I could not even retrieve any of my files. I think it knew my work was done and gave up! Anyways, because I am a poor struggling substitute teacher and have no money to replace my computer I have been going without. However, I have convinced my cousin to let me steal his computer for this here chapter but there is no guarantee how often this will happen. I love writing this story and ideas are constantly floating around in my head and it is just a matter of having a chance to put them down and post them! So here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**You know the drill, characters belong to Mrs. Meyers!**_

The divorce was finalized quickly, just as Jasper requested, which was fine with me. Who knew you could get a divorce in a matter of a month? But then again I guess if you threw enough celebrity and money in their faces, even the law could be bent to your liking. I no longer wanted to be part of any sort of relationship with Jasper. Anyone who did not want my child and was unwilling to act like a man was not worth wasting my tears over. So I decided to move on with my life. After all, I had Edward and a healthy baby cooking in my belly, what more did I need? Well, there were things I definately did need, like maternity clothes since my bump was definitely making itself known, but there was nothing that I needed that could not be easily provided for. I love Edward and Rose and Emmett but I missed the rest of my friends. Jake and Leah were happy back home and I was happy for them but I missed Jake terribly and sometimes I needed girl talk that only a non-famous girl could give me. But it wasn't like I could run off back home every time I felt homesick. And as much as I hated to admit it, I missed Alice and I knew only she could take me shopping and get me to actually have fun. But it wasn't like I could just call her up after all that went down between us, we hadn't talked in a month and she was living with my ex-husband after all. Why did life have to be so complicated? I went to bed that night depressed and lonely since Edward was still on set filming...I was looking forward to him being done filming so we could go back to LA. I think I am in desperate need for some good ole vitamin D.

I woke up in a much better mood with Edward's arms around me hugging me close to him. Things only got better when I woke up and found his green eyes staring intently into my brown ones. When my eyes fluttered open his lips immediately spread into my favorite crooked grin.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted me.

"Right back at you." I replied and grinned back at him. I then leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. What was meant to be a chaste kiss quickly turned into something more as Edward pulled me impossibly closer to his body and slid one hand under my shirt and the other clutched a handful of my hair. A small moan escaped my lips as I began pulling his shirt off his back. Edward helped me out by stipping it off the rest of the way and then returning his lips to mine, his tongue tasting the inside of my mouth. I was caught up in the moment but the very second Edward slipped his hand up to cup my bare breast I was snapped right out of my own little world. I couldn't do this. Although I was not a virgin anymore, I still could not convince myself that it was okay to sleep with a man that was not my husband. The moment I began to mentally pull away, Edward knew and pulled away first.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I just can't help myself around you. You intoxicate me, Bella." Edward said with a sly grin as he rested his forehead against mine and pulled his hands out from under my shirt.

I chuckled. "It's not like you were alone in this, Edward. Believe me when I say that I was right there with you." I admitted, a smile on my lips.

"Listen Bella, there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about and I know this is going to be a difficult subject to talk about." Edward said, not quite looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, you are kind of freaking me out so just get on with it so I down get my blood pressure up too high." I told him, feeling extremely anxious.

"Don't be freaked out, please. Here is goes. I am in love with you Bella. I know that it hasn't been long and I know that you just got divorced but I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I love this baby," he said as he placed his hand on my growing belly, "and I want to bring him or her into a stable home. So I guess what I wanted to know is if you will marry me. It doesn't have to be soon and it doesn't have to be a big affair. Just you and me and the people we love. So what do you think? Will you marry me?" Edward asked and I honestly didn't know what to feel. Part of me wanted to run away like a child and hide under a rock. Less than two months ago I was someone's wife and I wasn't sure that I was ready for that again. But the other part of me was jumping for joy. My heart was soaring with Edward's profession of love and his proposal. He was offering me a chance to be a real family with my child and a husband. My mind was beginning to be drowned out by my heart screaming yes.

"Edward...wow...I am in love with you too. I know it is soon and it scares me to death but yes. My answer is yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to be a family, the three of us. In fact there is nothing I would love more. I do however want to wait a little bit. Atleast until we move back to LA. Is that okay with you?" I asked bursting with excitement and anxiety at the same time.

"Whatever you want, Love." Edward said with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. He grabbed my face and pulled me to him to kiss my lips gently. When he pulled away he rolled over and reached into his bedside table. "I guess now that you have agreed to be my wife, you might want this." He said as he opened a blue velvet box to reveal a beautiful 2 caret saffire surrounded by diamonds and nestled in white gold. He picked it up out of the box and slipped it on my ring finger. "Be my wife?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" I said as I looked down at my finger and then up into his eyes. "It's beautiful, exactly like I would have made it." I said and then leaned in to give him a kiss, putting all my love for him in that kiss.

Later that morning when Edward, Rose and Emmett (who were thrilled about the engagement) left for work, I got up and showered and got ready for my day. Less than a minute after I was done with my hair and makeup, there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who it could have been with everyone at work or nowhere close to Canada. When I looked through the peephole, I was shocked to see Alice standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked wearily as I opened the door. Part of me was so happy to see her, I missed my friend. But the other part of me was still angry at the woman who stole my husband. I just hoped she was not here for a fight.

"Bella, oh Bella. I am so happy to see you." She said as she burst into tears and I ushered her inside.

"Alice, why are you crying? Are you okay?" I asked worried as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Bella, I am just so happy you are talking to me, that you didn't slam the door in my face or not open at all. Oh Bella, I am so sorry for all that has gone wrong between us. I just couldn't help it, I have been in love with him for over a year and I couldn't tell you and then he began to return the feelings and I just couldn't help myself even though I knew it was wrong. Please Bella, can you ever forgive me? I miss you so much!" Alice rushed to explain as she began sobbing hysterically.

"Oh Alice, I miss you too. I know you didn't want to hurt me but you did. But if I was being honest with myself I would tell you that I am more angry with him than I am with you. Jasper I don't think I can ever forgive for what he did to me. Alice I want to forgive you, I really do. And Jasper being gone has really allowed me to be happy with Edward." I tried to explain but I was so confused.

"I knew that you could be happy with Edward, I could see how much he loved you. Will you forgive me Bella?" She asked pleadingly.

"Yes Alice, I will forgive you but I do not want to have any sort of contact with Jasper and him having a relationship with this baby is out of the question. As far as we are concerned, Edward is the baby's father and be giving the baby his name as Jasper already knows." I explained. I wanted her to know that just because I forgave her did not mean that anything was going to change between Jasper and I.

"I understand completely. Oh Bella!" She cried and threw her arms around me. When she pulled away she grabbed my hands to hold and immediately felt the difference on my ring finger. Her jaw dropped as she screamed, "Bella, what is this!? You're engaged?!" I couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin on her face.

"Yes, it just happened this morning. Isn't it beautiful and perfect?" I asked, so happy to have my girl friend back.

"Of course it is and so you. Edward did a good job!"Alice said as she stared at the rock on my finger.

"So Alice, I propose we move on from this whole mess and get right back on track with our friendship but I have to warn you if you try to steal Edward from me I will kick your ass!" I told her with a smile and she laughed.

"Deal."

"So best friend act number one, I am in desperate need of maternity clothes and Rose just isn't as good of a shopping partner!" I told her with excitement and she immediately began jumping up and down.

"Oh, shopping I am so excited! Lets go now, I don't have to be back on set until this evening." She said jumping up and pulling me with her. I laughed at her and hugged her.

"Okay, just let me go grab my purse and shoes and we will get going." I said and walked into Edward and I's bedroom. I had just slipped on my shoes when the front door opened and closed and my head popped up. That couldn't be good.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask angrily in the other room. This really wasn't good. I ran out into the living room.

"Edward, it's okay. I forgive her and I miss her and I want her back in my life." I tried to explain.

"What does this mean Bella? Are you going to forgive Jasper too?" He asked in confusion.

"No, of course not but Alice wasn't the one that cheated on her spouse and left him to raise their child alone. I miss her Edward." I tried to explain again but he just didn't seem to understand.

_**Well, there it was. Let me know what you think. I will try my hardest to update again as soon as possible! Thanks for hanging in there with me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So it has been forever since I have updated and for that I am sorry. But without a computer that was kind of hard to do. Then I began a job I absolutely hated and it kept me away from home for long hours. Then I met my prince charming (Yay!) and he kept me away for even longer hours. And after a short whirl wind romance we tied the knot (Funny enough he picked out my ring all on his own and it is a pink saffire surrounded by diamonds! Pretty similar to Bella!) and I moved 400 miles away from everything I know to be with him. Now that I am subbing full time I have much more time to write and my wonderful husband bought me a laptop for Christmas! So I promise that I will try my best to start writing on a regular basis again! Now that we have covered that I think it is time to get on with the story! I know that some of you were disappointed that Bella decided to forgive Alice so I tried to make more sense and explain why she decided to make that choice. I hope you begin to see my way! You know the drill, none of these characters belong to me, they come straight from the mind of Mrs. Meyers!**_

"Edward, she is my friend and I know that everything that has happened between her and Jasper would make it seem like I should never speak to her again in your eyes but I see it differently. In my eyes she is just a girl who was confused and in love with a boy that some girl stole right out from under her. She cannot help what she was feeling and she tried her best to ignore it as long as possible but once he began to return those feelings she was lost to fight it. I don't blame her and if she wants to spend her life with a little boy of a man who ignores his responsibilities and runs around with other women that is her problem." It was really hard for me to explain why I wasn't holding a grudge against the woman that stole my husband. After all I didn't quite understand it myself. All I knew was that I didn't want anything to do with Jasper but I really missed my friend and I couldn't make myself hate her.

"So what happens when she decides she wants to try to mend things between you and Jasper and tricks you into going to see him? Or offers to babysit so he can spend time with the baby? Forgiving her is just opening the door to him. Are you going to be able to forgive him? Are you going to be able to trust her?" Edward asked imploringly. I could see his side of the whole thing but I trusted Alice not to betray me again.

"She made a mistake and she knows how it ended up. She knows I will not stand for her betrayal again. She knows I want nothing to do with Jasper and she is going to respect my wishes. But baby, I miss her terribly. I love you and I am so happy that I get to spend my life with you but I need her too. There is a hole in my life that can only be filled by her. That is just the way it is. You do not have to like my decision but I expect you to respect it." I explained, not leaving any room for negotiation. If he loved me as much as he says he does than he will want to see me as happy as possible. And that means having Alice in my life.

"If this is what you want than I won't stand in your way. You are my life and your happiness means everything to me. I just don't want to see you hurt again." He told me, moving in close to kiss my forehead. Then he turned to Alice who was quietly waiting on the couch. "You will respect he wishes not to see or speak to Jasper. He is to be in no way a part of her life. He is also to have nothing to do with our baby. If that is understood I will accept you back into our life without further questions."

"Oh, it is understood Edward! Thank you so much! I will not make any mistakes this time, I promise! I will take such good care of her as my best friend and I won't even mention his name! Oh, I am so excited!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Can we still go shopping? Or did you have dibs on her today, Edward?"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. "You can take her shopping, Alice. She does afterall need some new clothes that fit that growing belly of hers." He said with a smile. "However I am making it your job to make sure she doesn't over do her self. You have to take care of that baby just as much as you take care of her." He said in all seriousness. He was going to be such a good father to our baby. I was beaming with joy to be in the same room as my love and my best friend and there was no fighting.

"I will keep her fed and relaxed and impecably dressed. I promise!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and began leading me to the front door.

I resisted long enough to give Edward a chance to kiss me good bye. "I love you! Thank you! I will see you this evening! Bye Baby!" I practically shouted as I was pulled out the door in a whirl wind of excitement.

**_So I know that this was a really short chapter but I am just now trying to get back into writing. I am really excited that I get to start writing again! I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter even though it was really short! Let me know what you thought and I promise to update again soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

With eight bags full of clothes bought with Jasper's money tucked safely away in the trunk of Alice's rented Prius we headed to a small bistro to grab a bite to eat. The conversation flowed between us as though nothing bad had ever happened between us. Although I am sure we were both being very careful to avoid the one topic of conversation. Alice didn't want to break her promise or upset me when our relationship was still so fragile. And I had enough respect for Alice not to bad mouth him in front of her. It didn't matter that I hated him. When I was with Alice it was as though he didn't exist. Besides if it wasn't for him being such a jackass I wouldn't have discovered what it was like to find and fall for someone who love me unconditionally. Edward was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was not going to give him up, not ever. If some crazy girl tried to steal him from me, they were in for one hell of a fight.

"So when do you find out if you are having a boy or a girl?" Alice asked once we were seated and had our drink orders taken. I looked up from my menu with an excited look on my face.

"Next week. We are so excited! Luckily Edward doesn't film that day so he gets to come to the ultrasound with me. He is bubbling with excitement!" I spewed on and on. I could not wait to find out the sex of the baby. I would soon discover if I should be dreaming of daddy's princess or of daddy's little man.

"Do you have a preference? Would you rather have a boy or a girl?" Alice asked in an eager voice. But my answer would have to wait for a couple of minutes because our waiter chose that moment to show up with our drinks.

"I have peach iced tea for you," he said as he sat my drink in front of me, "and a raspberry italian soda for you. I made it extra special just for you." He told Alice with a wink and it was all I could do to suppress a giggle and not choke on my tea. "Now do you ladies know what you would like to eat this afternoon?" We gave him our orders and sent him on his way so he wouldn't become too attached and we could get on with our conversation. It was obvious he knew who she was!

"So where were we?" Alice asked trying to compose herself and get rid of her giggles. "Oh yah, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly I don't care as long as he or she is healthy. I would love to see a mini Edward but I would also love to see daddy's little girl. Edward is hoping for a girl. He says he can already see those chocolate curls in pigtails." I told her with a smile on my lips. Neither of us were willing to mention the obvious fact that our baby would never be a mini Edward. Not in looks at least. I was so afraid that the baby would come out looking just like Jasper. And worse, acting just like him.

"A little girl who looks just like you. She would be beautiful Bella." She said with a fond grin, dutifully not bringing up the same topic I was avoiding. "So have you guys started thinking about names yet?" She asked steering the topic in a different direction.

"Well we like Cooper for a boy but we don't have any girls names yet." I told her.

"Cooper Cullen. I like it. Has a nice ring to it. And speaking of rings, are you and Edward going to make it official before the baby comes? You know, so you and the baby will have the same last name." Alice asked with excitement.

"We decided not to start planning until we are back in LA and get settled in. We did decide we want it to be a small affair. I think we are going to have just our closest friends and family over and do it in our back yard. Make it simple and romantic. I think we will probably end up doing it before the baby is born though." I told her happily, half daydreaming about what it was going to be like to say I do to Edward in front of those we love.

"I think that will be beautiful! You can wear your hair in curls down your back and a pretty white empire waisted dress. Maybe in lace? With lilies everywhere! Oh I can just see it now!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"I was thinking more of a flowing light weight lilac empire waisted gown with white roses and blue hydrangas." I corrected her. After all it was not her wedding. "But Alice...Are you sure you want to be there? I mean...he's not...Jasper's not welcome and I didn't know if that would...influence your decision to come." I tried to explain, feeling extremely small trying to tell my friend she might not be welcome at my wedding.

"Bella, I know he isn't. But that isn't going to stop me from seeing my best friend look incredibly beautiful as she marries the love of her life." She told me in a very serious voice that I had never heard some out of Alice's mouth. "Bella, I was lost without you! I am going to support you in any way possible!" She told me with a sad smile.

"Oh Alice, I was lost without you too! I am so glad to have you back. Even if it is kind of awkward still." I said with a goofy grin and she laughed.

"Lets get you back to Prince Charming. I am sure he is worried about you." She said as she slipped some cash in the bill folder and grabbed my hand. I was excited to get back to Edward. To show him my new clothes and to tell him just how okay everything was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**_So here is another chapter for you. I really liked writing this chapter and I think you will like it as well. It also hints that maybe this won't all be smooth sailing for the rest of Bella and Edward's life. If you like this chapter, don't forget to review it so I feel motivated to write another chapter! Thank you!_**

**_You know the drill, I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyers._**

**_Now on to the chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You see this spot right here?" The doctor asked, pointing to a spot on the ultrasound screen. "That is you daughter not being the least bit shy about showing you she is a girl. He told us, outlining which spot was what. A girl. We were having a girl. A daughter of my own to nurture and teach. Edward could teach her to play the piano and how to throw a soft ball. Alice could teach her what was in fashion. Rose and Emmett could teach her how to take care of cars. But what could I teach her? I could teach her how to cook. But she could easily learn that the way I did: on my own through trial and error. I knew what I would teach her. I would teach her to be a strong independent woman who can do anything she sets her mind to. I will teach her what it is like to have your heart broken and think your whole world is crashing in around you. I can teach her about the wonderfully breathtaking feeling of falling head over heels for the man of your dreams. I can teach her what it's like to have a family who loves eachother more than anything in the world and will always stick together. I can teach her that I will always be there for her just like my mom was always there for me. My daughter. My and Edward's daughter. All of my hopes and dreams and all that is good and pure were in that little girl growing inside of me.

"You are sure Doctor Michaels? You are sure without a doubt that little one is my princess?" Edward said, his eager eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. I am possitive. Congratulations! Great feeling, isn't it? Knowing that you are bringing this perfect little being into the world?" Dr. Michaels asked us with a smile and we just nodded.

"And she is healthy? Everything is good with her? She is growing how she should be?" I asked, already playing the part of the nervous over protective mother.

"Yes, she is doing great. Growing exactly as she should be. And all you test results came back perfect. Just keep doing what you have been doing and in a few months you will be welcoming your daughter. Now about the delivery process. I have a list here of some great OBs back in Las Angeles. If I were you I would try make some appointments soon to check them out and decide which one of them will be delivering your baby. In the mean time I will see you back here in two weeks! Make sure you double check the time of your appointment on the way out and have a great day. Congratulations again." Dr. Michaels said as he shook our hands and headed out the door to allow me to redress.

Edward helped me off the table and handed me a wet rag to finish cleaning off the ultrasound goo from my belly then handed me my undergarments. Finally I was the one to break the silence by looking up with a grin on my face and simply said, "We are having a girl."

"We are having a girl! My little princess! Woohoo! That is my daughter in there!" Edward shouted with excitement and placed his hands on my belly as I started laughing.

"Shush!" I managed to get out between giggles. "You are going to have someone going to the paparazi if you are not careful!" I laughed. In reality I felt like I could jump up and down screaming it from the rooftops.

"I'm sorry, I am just so excited!" He said as he stepped closer and took my face in his hands. "Our daughter. A little you. A little angel sent down to us from heaven. I love you so much!" He said and then he kissed me. Standing in the doctor's office in my underwear with the love of my life kissing me and I feel a wetness on my cheek. I pull back to see the tears of joy are finally falling from his eyes. Seeing his happiness spill over at seeing our child in my belly, our little girl up close, makes my heart swell up with joy and love.

"I am excited as well my love. I am so excited and happy I feel as though my heart might explode. I love you so much and I cannot wait to see you be a father to our daughter. The thought of you holding her in your arms is enough to bring tears to my eyes." I told him with a smile and my tears sprung up on cue. "Now let me finish getting dressed so we can get out of here and go celebrate by having lunch. Your daughter and I are starving!" I said with a grin and grabbed my jeans and blouse, pulling them on before slipping my feet into my ballet flats.

We checked on the date and time of our appointment two weeks down the road and had them scribble it down for us on a magnetic card to stick to the fridge. We would be headed back home just two days after the appointment and would be meeting with a couple of the doctors the next day to decide who would be delivering our little girl.

After an over joyed lunch at our favorite little burger joint - I was craving a bacon cheese burger like crazy! - we headed home to start calling our family and friends to start sharing the good news. Rosalie and Emmett were at home when we got there so they were the first to learn the news of our little girl. The moment we opened the door Edward whipped out the pictures and practically ran to Em. "Look at this! This is our little girl! She wanted the world to know that she was a girl! Isn't she amazing!"

"Congrats you guys! A clumsy little girl just like Bella! I cannot wait to see that!" He said with a grin and gave us both big hugs.

"Not too tight Em! You'll squash her!" I told him with a laugh.

"Sorry." He said with a rueful smile. I just laughed and nodded at him. Then Rose came to me with open arms.

"Another girl for the gang! That is wonderful! Congratulations, I am sure she will be beautiful." Rose said with a smile and gave me a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and a smile before allowing us to head to our rooms to make all of our phone calls. Renee, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jake were all very excited for us. Although Jake was admittedly a little bit disapointed that it wasn't a boy for him to rough around with. Edward then gave me a kiss and left me to call Alice to tell her the good news.

"Alice!" I shouted the moment she picked up the phone.

"Yes Bella?" She said back with a laugh.

"A girl, we are having a girl! Edward and I are going to have a little princess and I am even going to let you help me pick out her clothes and her nursery and maybe even teach her how to shop when she gets old enough! Oh Alice, we are so excited! I love her already! My little girl!" I babelled on excitedly, finally bubbling over with excitement and not being able to contain myself.

"Oh that is wonderful! We must go shopping tomorrow and you can show me the pictures and we can buy all kinds of wonderful things to be shipped back to your house! This is just amazing! I am so excited for you and so excited to go shopping! When we get back to LA we will have to start shopping for the room!" She replied excitedly. We made plans for me to pick her up the following morning at 10 and said our goodbyes.

Alice POA

"Who was that?" Jasper asked as I returned to the living room hitting end on my cell phone.

"It was Bella. She and Edward found out the sex of the baby today." I told him, trying not to give him any details that he didn't ask for.

"What are they having?" He asked in a somewhat detached and slightly sad voice. Did he really want this knowledge or was he just trying to be nice for my sake? I couldn't tell but I decided to answer his question anyways.

"A girl. Edward is over the moon and Bella is so excited to begin preparing for her arrival." I told him, trying to keep the reality that it was in fact his baby and not Edward's out of my comments. He needed to be reminded he had signed over all rights to this baby and as far as anyone was concerned the baby was in fact Edward's. I worried on a regular basis that the baby would come out looking just like Jasper. That would make it all the harder for him to except the decision he had made.

Jasper looked down at the book he was reading without really seeing the words on the page. "Did I make a mistake Al?" He whispered, as if he was afraid of the very words that were coming out of his mouth. "Am I going to regret signing over my rights for the rest of my life?" He quietly asked.

"I came over and sat next to him on the couch, taking his hands in mine." I don't know, Baby. "But the decision was made and it is just something we are going to have to learn to live with." I told him with a sad smile. There was really nothing else I could tell him. I couldn't lie and tell him he made the right decision. I knew the moment he decided to sign over his rights he was making a mistake. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I was wrong, Alice. I don't know what to do. Bella won't talk to me. Edward completely ignores my presence when he isn't filming a scene with me. How am I possibly going to be able to see them in public? How am I going to accept them calling him daddy? I just don't know what to do." He said, a couple of tears falling from his eyes.

I reached over to wipe the wetness from his face. "We will figure it out. You have me and I will help you get through this, I promise. I love you." I told him with a sad smile.

"I love you too." He replied with a watery smile of his own.

* * *

**_So I have been brain storming a new story that I am really liking so keep your eye out for it, I think I am going to be calling it My Fairytale. But no worries, I will also continue to write this one!_**


End file.
